What Do You Want?
by Laurel Vyne
Summary: A Notebook/POTC crossover. Jack loves Lizzie and Lizzie loves Jack, but Lizzie has a previous engagement to use the literal term . Will Will stand in the way? Will Jack and Liz get what they want? R&R please.
1. What Liz Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, just my after-movie ideas

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**Pirates of the Caribbean**__**, nor **__**The Notebook.**_

"It would never have worked out between us, Jack." rung in his ears like a ghostly siren. Distant, and wailing. His response to her remark, "Just keep telling yerself that." Wasn't what she wanted to hear. Lizzie was a stallion of a girl. She didn't want him to coincide with her remark, she wanted him to _argue_, to take her mouth into a flaming kiss and finally unite what should have already been.

The rum bottles surrounding him reminded him of his heart. Cold, empty, drunk dry. Some nights he woke up, smiling like a loon, having had a dream of holding his Lizzie in his arms again, but after realizing he was dreaming, broke out into dry sobs. "Jack?" someone said. He sighed. "What did I tell yer about leaving me alone when I'm in me cabin!?" He snapped suddenly. He wiped a tear from his cheek and stood up, back still facing the door.

"Jack, please. I, I need to talk to you." He startled. That voice—that was the voice of a young, English woman. "What?" He snapped again. "I don't got anything to discuss with yer so just, just go away." He heard a choked sob, then the sound of a shoe scraping the floorboards. "Wait," he turned around finally, coming face to face with the woman that tore his heart out so many times, but could always make it three times its size.

She sniffed. "Lizzie, I, I want yer, God knows I do, and I can't take one more night without ye falling asleep on me chest. Or one more mornin' without ye layin' peacefully b'side me." She smiled sadly, "Jack we can't, what about Will? Or, or my father, they wouldn't be very happy about this." He took her hand and laid it palm-down in his.

"Lizzie, it don' matter wha' other people want. It don' matter wha' I want, wha' Will wants, wha' yer father wants, what do _you_ want?" A tear escaped the corner of her eye and fell until Jack wiped it off with the back of his and. Elizabeth closed her eyes when he touched her and seemed to drink him in.

"It's not that easy." She said, another tear falling down from her sea-green eye. This time he kissed it off, trembling slightly when he heard her moan. "Why not, love?" he whispered into her ear. She gasped, "No matter what I do, someone will get hurt." Jack looked sadly but determinedly into her eyes. 'but if ye don' do wha' you wan', _you_ get hurt, pet."

He held her close to him, rocking back and forth. She laid her head on his chest and if someone had walked by just then, they would have thought they were dancing to music that only they could hear. Lizzie shifted, Jack thought she was just turning her head but she kissed him on the chest. He trembled; she started to kiss everywhere she could reach. His chest, his shoulder, is pectoral, his arm, his chin.

He was lost in her caresses, they built up a storm inside of him that only she could tame. Her hands worked their way down to his belt buckle, unsnapping, unbuckling, untying. He still found that he could not move, her touches were keeping him immobile for what seemed like eternity. He had never lost his mind to a woman before. 'But,' he thought, 'this be no mere lass, this be a Pirate King!' she had powers over him that he had never felt vulnerable to before. Her lips traced a line along his jaw line, and that's when he snapped.

He pushed Elizabeth up against the wall and assaulted her neck and chest. She gasped harshly and wove her long, delicate fingers through his dreads. Jack put one of her legs around his hips and her other one followed suit, completely closing the distance between them. He ground his hips into her and she moaned an animalistic moan, biting her bottom lip.

"Jack?" Elizabeth groaned. "What, Liz?" He asked, voice muffled by her shoulder. She never answered, just went on making noises that to Jack's ears, was like sweet, sweet music. He carried her to his desk and sat her down, never stopping his attack on her skin.

Her sudden yell told him where she liked to be bit most—under her earlobe—so he continually went back to that area. "Jack, I, I don't know how long I can do this." He questioned her with a "Hmmm…?" She moaned-slash-laughed and continued, "Jack, you need to make love to me—NOW!" without missing a beat he ripped off her dress, ripping it quite a bit, while Elizabeth took his shirttails out of his breeches.

Clad in nothing but underwear, Jack and Elizabeth continued their kissing. Elizabeth put her hand down Jacks underwear and slowly stroked his length. His head was forced back and he let out a strong growl. "Aye, Lizzie, yer killin' me!" He exclaimed, low and husky. She smiled knowingly and grabbed his member with her other hand, and traced random shapes all over "him".

Jack twitched violently, his manhood feeling full enough to bust—not in a good way—and he wasn't looking forward to that. He snatched her hands out of his pants and put them in his hair, "Make sure ye have a good grip, otherwise you migh' fly off to tha moon." He winked and got on his knees in front of the desk, eye level with her sex.

She groaned in want, and he watched a drop of her nectar fall down the lips of her sex. He licked it off before starting his "dessert" of her. 'Too bad it can' be Lizzie A La Mode' He thought, storing this idea away for later use. He licked her sex from top to bottom slowly, and all she could say was, "Jaackk, JAACKK!!" He growled while he was licking, causing vibrations that she very much enjoyed.

His tongue lashed over her small, pert clit, causing her muscles down there to tighten suddenly, then release. Her orgasm coming closer she screamed his name in a line like "JackJackJackJackJackJackJACK-JAAAACK!" she came. He licked her clean while rubbing his sore scalp that Elizabeth had almost ripped off. He stuck his finger in her tight wet slit and she bit his shoulder. Rotating his finger he pushed in another. She moved her hips in rhythm with his fingers and it hit him, he could barely push one of his fingers into her, and two was her limit. So how in Gods name was he going to fit inside her? He didn't know, but he sure was going to enjoy finding out.

When he felt her tighten around him and heard her scream he knew it was time. The bulge in his underwear was beyond ginormous—and Elizabeth noticed. Jack was taking off his undies when Elizabeth glanced down, cleared her throat, and said softly, "Uhm, Jack?" "Hmmmm…?" He answered. "Uhm, Jack I'm…I'm…Uhm…" Jack looked at her. "Wait, are yer trying to tell me after all this time you've been wit tha eunich tha' ye still got yer…uh…virtue?" She nodded. He looked at her in shock, then smirked. "Then this is a big moment for ye, hm?" She nodded again.

He smiled, she wanted to save her maidenhood for _him_. Little ole Jack Sparrow. He glanced down. 'Well,' he thought, 'not _too,_ too little.' "Aye…" he said, "Uhmm, well, ye still want ter go on with this?" She nodded a third time, and he smiled. "Alrigh'." He said, still grinning. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly put the tip of his head into her. She grabbed his shoulders in pleasure, then looked at him expectantly.

He pushed in another inch or so, and he felt his barrier. He looked at her and she had this look in her eyes, of…of…trust? Yes, it was trust. "Jack," she started, "I…I love you." He was surprised, just as much at the fact that she said it as how he felt about her saying it. When other women in the past had said it he just said "Aye," and continued thrusting. But this….this was different. Elizabeth, _his_ Lizzie, was confessing her feelings for him.

"Aye, Liz, and I love you." He replied, stealing a kiss. When he went to pull away she bit down on his bottom lip. As hard as it was he still moaned in indescribable pleasure. The Lizzie he knew was sweet, innocent, gentle. Had he created a monster? He didn't care, all he knew was he liked it…..a lot.

He slid in further, feeling her barrier begin to rip. She whimpered in pain against his lips and kissed him harder to get her mind off her aching core. She gasped in pain and exclaimed, "Jack just get it over with!" Wordlessly, he thrust past her barrier and several tears fell down her face. "Oh, Elizabeth," Jack said, about to cry himself at just watching her. He kissed the tears away from her face and pulled out of her.

"No, Jack, keep going…please." He said. Even though it pained him to cause her more pain he continued, just as she wished. She still whimpered and grunted in pain here and there but pretty soon they turned into whimpers and grunts of pure bliss. She pushed her buttocks off the desk and wrapped her legs around Jack. He carried her like this, still inside her, and placed her on a mat in the floor.

"I'm sorry if yer unhappy with tha..er…arrangements." Jack said, being embarrassed that he didn't have a bed to suit her. "In this current… oh!.. ._position… unhh… _I'd be happy.. ahhhhh… anywhere." Elizabeth said between moans and groans. The fact that he was causing her so much pleasure caused his orgasm to build up. He pulled out, taking long slow breaths. He had just started pleasing his girl, he wanted it to last as long as possible.

When he had calmed down some, he re-entered her. She moaned, "Jack, oh Jack!" which brought him close again. He gained speed, he thrust into her faster and harder then rougher and then she screamed his name one last time and his vision went cloudy.

Lying on her chest, he re-gained his breath while she stroked his hair. She suddenly pushed herself him off of her and began to cry. "Shh, Liz what's wrong?" jack asked, concerned. "Wh—what have—have I DOOONE!!" she wailed. "What about Will? I'M ENGAGED, JACK! I have ruined everything..evey_one_. What will I do when Will finds out about this? What about my father? Oh God, my _Father_!!"

She was having a near-panic attack now. Her breath sharp and quick, and the color draining from her face, "Shh, love, its alrigh'" Jack petted her hair, shushing her. "Jack—Jack I have to go." He froze, "You—you will be back…right?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer. "Jack, I don't…I just don't know." "What about tonight, hmm? What about what just happened, doesn' that mean anythin' to you?" He snapped, more out of heartbreak than anger.

"Jack, of course it means something to me—it means _everything_ to me. But—" Jack interrupted, tears brimming his amber eyes. "But what, I'm jus' yer…yer…_booty-call_ when ye have somethin' missin' from yer life?" Elizabeth looked taken aback, "Will is my fiancé! If I didn't have everything I needed why would I be engaged—"

"If ye have everythin' ya need…then why are ye here? If ye have everythin' ya need, why did we just do what we did? More importantly, why would you have waited fer _me_ ter take yer virginity?" He was tearing up now, a tear or two fell down his face, Elizabeth moved to brush them away, but he pulled away from her.

"Jack, he gave me a ring and I gave him my word—" "well yer word's shot ter hell now, don' ya think?, Oh my God…just go." He turned on his heel and left without another word.


	2. What Jack Wants

"Lizzie

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…God I hate these things!!**_

"Lizzie! Oh Lizzie, no! NO!!" Jack woke up in a cold sweat. His dream was horrible, He and Elizabeth were on the Pearl when Davy Jones' monster leaped out of nowhere and attacked Liz, and then the monster turned into Will, and he watched in horror as Liz and Will began to make love…

He tried shaking the thought that that's probably what they were doing right now, in the bed that she shared with Him. He sighed and another tear trailed down his face. He had been crying a lot lately, he was almost embarrassed, but if anyone were to walk in on him crying he'd probably just throw them overboard, so no harm done.

He had never so much as blinked before when a woman left him. But a woman didn't leave him, his true love left him. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he couldn't eat, or sleep, or sometimes even breathe. He wanted Elizabeth so bad, it hurt…a lot. It had been six days since she left, and it felt more like six decades.

…

Elizabeth tossed and turned. She couldn't get Jack off her mind, Will was getting way too clingy and last night when they had made love, the only reason she eventually came was because Will's face had become Jack's to her. It couldn't go on like this; she had too much respect for Will to leave him hanging like this. She didn't want to abandon him but she couldn't tell him, what if he killed Jack?

Around midnight she decided she had to tell Will, so she woke him up. "Will, I have something to tell you…What?...No Will!...No don't interrupt me. I wanted to tell you that Jack and I…Me and Jack…we…I…He…You…" The story burst out after that. Will gasped and nodded in all the right places and finally he said, "Well, I have two choices, I can kill him," Elizabeth gasped and her tears began to fall again. "Or, I can leave you," Elizabeth stopped crying, "But neither of those choices give me you." Elizabeth nodded. "So, what do you want me to do?"

She shook her head, "It's not what I want_ you_ to do, it's something _I_ have to do. I have to leave you Will; I'm in love with Jack." Will nodded his head and rose up off the bed. He walked into the bathroom and Elizabeth heard him turn on the shower, she breathed a sigh of relief and curled up under the covers and drifted to sleep.

It was 3:35 AM when she woke up, and Will wasn't in bed yet, but the shower was still on. Elizabeth began to panic. "Will?" she called through the door. No answer. She jiggled the doorknob but it was locked. The bathroom door was locked; the bathroom door was _never_ locked! Now she _really_ started to panic. "Will!?" She screamed. She ran to the nightstand and frantically looked for a key, a knife, anything.

Will's switchblade was usually left in the nightstand for emergencies. It was gone. "Damn it!" She was flipping out now, she found a nail and jammed it into the door lock. What she saw when she opened that door made her scream, then burst into tears. Will was in the bathtub, switchblade in hand, blood-covered forearm…..dead.

Jack lay in his floor that night, he felt a twinge of pain. He knew what was going on even before there was a series of pounds on his front door…Lizzie was crying. He threw on a pair of breeches and ran to the door, ready to fling whoever was pounding out of the way in order to reach his Lizzie. "Get outta me w-- "He began to snarl to the trespasser, but it was Lizzie, sobbing, with blood on her hands and nightie.

"Bloody hell!' Jack exclaimed, he picked her up and carried her to his bathroom. He rid her of her clothes and placed her in the tub. Turning on the faucet he frantically searched for any kind of wound, he found none. He scrubbed her arms, and legs, since he had no rags he had to use his hands to wash her. Because she had so many curves, he had to mold his hands to her body in order to wash it thoroughly.

When his hands washed her breasts she moaned, he felt her erect nipples underneath his hands. He forced himself to only cleanse her and not fondle her. Whatever she had gone through to be covered in such a mess, would not be solved by sex. "Lizzie, are ye gonna tell me wha' happen'?" She sniffed and said, "he… he…killed himself." Jack gaped, "Will killed hisself?" She nodded.

Jack slumped, "are ye sure?" She nodded again. "Aye…" was all he could say, he was tired. He plucked her out of the tub, gave her one of his big, poofy shirts, and set her on the bed. He didn't think sleeping naked would settle right now so he kept his breeches on. When he got into the bed alongside her she put her head on his chest and fell right to sleep. He lay awake for quite sometime stroking her hair, feeling slightly guilty.

Just the night before, he wished Will dead so he could have Lizzie all to himself.

_**You like? Please let me know! Love you lots!**_

_**Laura Lollypop**_


	3. What They Want

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's POTC, but I sure wish I owned Johnny Depp

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's POTC, but I sure wish I owned Johnny Depp!!**_

Elizabeth awoke when Jack slipped her head off of his chest. "No." she said, stubbornly. She wrapped her arms around his torso and held on tight. Jack laughed, then yawned "'liz'beth, i' gah ta go fix breffast." Elizabeth never loosened her grip, again she said, "No." Jack sighed impatiently, but a smile played his lips. She kissed his chest, causing him to shudder. "Elizabeth Marie, I am a hungry, hungry man. I need to eat." He felt her smile into his chest. "What about me, I haven't been eaten in a while."

She got up on her knees and straddled his waist. Jack growled. This little minx was going to cause him to starve to death. "Later, love, I'm hungry." He hadn't eaten in a week because of her and he was not about to waste another minute in anything other than eating food. Elizabeth groaned, "I'll fix it." She dismounted him and got up off the bed, he grabbed her thigh before she could go anywhere. "No, love, I'm cookin'" Elizabeth smiled. "Not on your life."

She tore from is grip and ran into the kitchen. Jack sprang up from the floor and grabbed her around the waist to stop her. She squealed with delight, wriggling trying to escape his grip. He bit the back of her neck, leaving her limp. When he didn't do it again she moaned, "Jack, do it again." Confused he stared at the back of her neck, unsure, he bit the back of her neck again and he felt her tense up, then melt. She moaned "Jack, I want you, _now!"_

He figured he could go just a couple more hours without food.

She screeched when he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom, wedding style. He placed her down on the floor, never losing eye contact with her. He kissed her, his tongue throbbing for access to her mouth but he waited for her signal. It came. First he teased her tongue with his, wishing it would fight for dominance. He loved the taste of her. It was intoxicating, sensual, passionate. Her hips were rubbing against his, begging for him, all of him, and he wanted to give himself to her, but he also wanted to wait. This was the first time thy had made love that they weren't sneaking around. He wanted it to be special.

She was rubbing their sexes together, causing his mind to wander farther than Elizabeth would ever allow doing to her in sex. He took his shirt from her body, leaving her completely bare beneath him. Her nimble fingers had already begun to unsnap, unbuckle, untie, and undo his breeches. She had them off now, leaving both bodies completely naked. Jack cupped Elizabeth's face and held her there, her sea-green eyes boring into his almost-black ones. His erected member was pulsing fit to burst at her thigh, her nectar dripping down the head of his member.

He entered her, slowly the first time, then gaining speed. Her hips moving right along with his, her fists tangled in his hair, she was moaning his name which caused him to increase the speed and depth of his thrusts. He screamed a loud, painful-sounding scream, and he leaked his seed into her womb. She came shortly afterwards. He collapsed on top of her and lay there for quite some time before asking, "Liz?" "mmm-hmm?" she answered. "What if, we had—had a –child?" He winced, expecting an argument, but one never came. Instead, she sat up and kissed him with all the passion in her heart, soul, body, and mind.

You bet your life if he didn't get out of bed and fix them some "breffast" right then.

For three months, Liz and Jack had incredible sex, at least once a day, sometimes more. "It's time, Jack." Elizabeth said. She took a pregnancy test to the bathroom. Jack waited, chewed fingernail clippings lay beside him till Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom. She was crying. He rushed over to her and held her, rocking back and forth. "Shhh, its okay, Love, there's always nex' time" he felt his chest getting soaked from her tears and snot, but he couldn't care less. "Liz, darling, don' cry. We'll have one, I promise."

Liz smiled, "Jack, how can you promise something that you have no control over? I could be sterile, or you could be sterile, we never can know." He stopped breathing when she said …_you might be sterile…_. That gave him no manhood whatsoever. He remembered an old rhyme he heard as a child, only with different words. _"And his ego shrank three sizes that day" _"I want to try again, Jack" Elizabeth stated, "I want a child, so terribly." He carried her to the bed and lay her down. He tried arousing her so many times; stroking her sides, lightly rubbing her thighs, kissing "her" lips, and even licked them, he even tried massaging her back, but no avail.

"Lizzie, if yer not 'in the mood' we can' do nothin.'" He sighed, exasperated. He wasn't even aroused, trying to arouse her had been too much work. She sniffed, and said quietly. "I'm so sorry, Jack." A tear rolled down her cheek. "No, Liz, don' be. Don' be sorry at all." He heard her breathing elongate, he looked at her, and smiled. She had fallen asleep. He tucked her in, and then got up to turn off the light. Back in bed, he whispered, "good nigh', love." and curled up beside her.


	4. What the Baby Wants

Disclaimer: Alas, again I must sadly proclaim I own nothing you are about to read except for the terrible storyline and un-humorous humor

_**Disclaimer: Alas, again I must sadly proclaim I own nothing. **_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update the new chapter, I'll try to be better about that in the future. #**_

It had been eight weeks since her last pregnancy test when one Friday morning Elizabeth woke up terribly ill. She knelt over the side of the bed and got sick straight onto the floor. Her painful retching awoke Jack. "Love, wha's wrong?" he asked sleepily. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the acid burned her throat. Jack leaned over her and held back her hair. He winced at each of her retches. "Can I get you anythin', love? How's aboot some club water, or some rum. Yes, yes rum's the ticket—" "JACK! I DON'T WANT ANY BLOODY RUM! I WANT A VICODIN!" Jack sat, confused. "Right… rum it is." He sprang from the bed and hurried to the kitchen to look for the rum.

Elizabeth huddled, fetal position on the bed, crying and dry-retching. She didn't know what was going on but she knew she wanted it to stop. Her whole body shook with the forces of every foreign substance leaving her body. She cried and gasped and prayed and all of a sudden her head swam in a black sea of peace. when she awoke, Jack was standing over her pressing a chilled bottle of rum to her forehead. She felt a wet rag being glided across her neck and chest. She realized Jack had put her in a warm bath and was soothing her with time-old pirate remedies, a strong, spicy herb scent wafted from the bath water. "Jack…what happened?" He smiled at her and placed a tickly kiss on her temple. "Its alrigh', love. Ye jus' fainted. You'll be perfectly alrigh'."

Elizabeth's mind whirled with the realization of what exactly happened. A sickly-feeling lower abdomen…vomiting first thing in the morning…she hadn't bled in six weeks….."Jack!! Oh Jack!" She exclaimed leaping out of the water. Jack was caught off guard when Elizabeth's beautiful body, naked and sopping wet leaped onto him knocking him flat onto the floor. "Lizzie, wha'—" "Jack, we are going to have a baby!" Jack whooped and picked her up, dancing around the bathroom. They yelled and danced and held each other close, and they laughed until they cried. "Jack I just can't believe it!" Elizabeth sobbed happily, "We are going to have a baby!"

A changed emotion flashed into her eyes, "My god—we are going to have a _baby!_ No, Jack we are not ready! We're not wed, we live in a one bedroom cabin without a bed! Dear God almighty—" "Liz," Jack laughed, "All that will be taken care of, I promise." With that last word, he got down on one knee. "Elizabeth Marie Swann, will you take me, Jack Randolph Sparrow, to be your lawfully, well…unlawfully seein' as I'm a pirate, wedded husband?" He was rambling, he knew it, but he reckoned he must have done it right because Elizabeth exclaimed "Oh, Jack!" and in all her naked glory, pounced on him, pushing him once more into the cold hardwood.

Jack's defenses were weak, and she knew it. His body wanted her body, his soul wanted her soul. His needs were far too great to be clothed much longer. He set her back down into the bath tub and shanked his own shirt, shivering in the sudden chill. He bent down to kiss her and she grabbed him full around the waist and pulled him all the way into the tub, making the spicy water splash steadily over the sides of the tub and into the floor. He moaned as the water caused his breeches to tighten around his member. Elizabeth tried with all her might to remove them but they would not come off. She groaned in frustration and Jack chuckled as his fiancé began to get utterly impatient with his clothing. Bemused, he hooked his thumbs in the waist band of his breeches and pulled them down, leaving them both bare atop one another in a tub full of an intoxicating liquid.

He used his index finger to push a strand of hair away from her mouth so he could kiss her. In the process she bit the tip of his digit, making his shudder with anticipation. She grabbed his hand and slowly slid his whole finger to the back of her throat. His mind began to concoct thoughts of different appendages going to the back of her throat, and his erection grew. When she was done molesting his finger, he slid it and his middle finger into her. Her hips rose upward instinctively, and he continued to move his hand in and out of her. She wriggled beneath his touch and moaned his name softly, making his eyes go heavy-lidded with desire.

"Ja- Ja- Jaaack…" Her body continued to shudder and shake beneath him. He moved his fingers to brush over her clit and she gasped loudly, and her hips bucked violently. The water splashed around her ears, but was drowned out by the roar of her pleasure. With one last sensual stroke, Elizabeth came, causing Jack to withdraw his hand from her most private area. Deciding that the tub was far too small, he picked her out of the tub and carried her into their bedroom, placing her on the goose-down blanket they had purchased the day before. Her eyes had since darkened with a deep lust and desire. She panted, wanting him to touch her again. He smiled at her, he would never get over the fact that the love of his life, the Pirate King, had chosen him over everyone else in the world. The woman that he had dreamed of, spoke of, thought of, fantasized of, had done the same with him in mind.

He was suddenly aware of her pleads. Non-verbal pleads—the kinds Liz often gave—were the most arousing and the easiest to understand. Her hips rocked and her eyelids fluttered as she watched every move he made, and every breath he took, patiently waiting for him to continue pleasing her in a way only he could. He bent down to claim her lips with his, but a new sensation was rippling through him. "Aaahhhhhh." He exclaimed. Elizabeth smiled as the hand she had wrapped around his member started to move up and down his length. He throbbed under her touch, and she was amused at the way the skin rolled beneath her hand. It was his turn to shake beneath her now. Eventually he grasped her wrist. "Lizzie, I want you." She rolled over to where she was atop him and straddled his lap.

"What do you want?" She asked him. His expression was bemused, as remembering this conversation between them before, but under different circumstances. "What do you want, Jack?" She repeated the question. "I can' tell ye what I wan'." He said. Elizabeth cocked her head to the side, as she does when she is confused, and said, "And why is that?" "Because I have to _show you_." He said, flipping her over and entering her in one quick fluid motion. She moaned at first contact and he stay there a while, listening to her heart rate speed up. He wanted to bone her, enter her, exit her, make her scream, make himself scream, but he remained still, his whole length inside her. When she began to gyrate her hips he knew it was time. Slowly at first, he started to move inside her, rotating his hips in sync with hers.

He knew certain places that her body begged to be touched for release, and though these were usually places he targeted first, he thought it would give new sight to love making if he saved the best for last. She moved her hips so her G- Spot touched the tip of his member, and though this was the position inside her he loved the most, he pulled away, leaving her confused and unsatisfied. When he entered her again, Elizabeth begged, "Jack, please! Just be rough with me, hurt me, make me scream, I want to feel…I want to be…" She couldn't find the word. "Desired?" Jack offered. Liz nodded. "Lizzie I already desire ye. You have no idea the things I want to do to you right now." Elizabeth sighed, and then made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan. "Then _do them_**.** I'm begging you Jack, to do all you want, all you need, just make me feel lusted after."

Jack rammed himself inside her then, causing her to shriek. "Ye alrigh'?" he asked her, still moving hard and unsteadily into her pulsing hot core. "Never better." She answered, "Do it again." He repeated his previous motion and this time she screamed, "Jack!" His abdomen shuddered at the sound of his name spewing out from his loves lips. Her orgasm dripped down his throbbing, hard member. Close to coming himself, he rammed one last time into her and he came, spilling his seed into her womb. _'This is the life.'_ He thought, as he rolled over beside her to catch his breath.

The next morning, Elizabeth rolled over and repeated the process of dry-retching and spewing her meals all over the floor. This had been Jack's alarm the past two mornings; he sat up and steadily rubbed her back, which surprisingly helped her out a lot. When she had calmed down she rolled over and gazed fondly at Jack, subconsciously fingering her ring-less finger. Jack noticed, "I'll get ye a ring tonigh' if you wan'." He offered. She beamed. "Jack, I don't want any material thing I can show off to people, I'm perfectly okay with showing _you_ off to people. So those bimbo bitches cam be reminded of the day they _almost_ snagged Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack chuckled. "Too righ' choo are, pet, too righ' choo are." He rubbed her lower stomach which made her giggle.


End file.
